godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 02
<< Previous Segment ---- Devil's Tail I came to in a room, it's actually quite plain if I have to say myself. There are windows, though they are displaying some sort of green landscape... What's the point in that? I mean... Nevermind. There is a machine in the corner, with a turnable knob on the left and a hole on it's right. It's monitor is a large circle and displays some characters I can't even read... Moonrunes... figures, it HAS to be moonrunes... Out of curiosity I try to fiddle around with it, but even when I manage to open a menu it is still gibberish to me. Great... There is a sofa inside, a long table before it, a few books written in moonies similarly. Behind the sofa there is a cupboard build into the frame, and a cup of coffee. Though I don't know why it is there, I hate that stuff... besides the coffee brewer I notice a sink and a pair of glasses. I open the valve and pour myself a half glass of water and slowly drink it, I was getting slightly parched anyways. As I do that I notice a mirror not that far away and observe myself. As I figure I have a mess of a golden-red hair, though I don't really care. I'm still wearing the clothes I was issued in the hospital. They claimed it to be some Fenrir Casual clothing in black and white color. Out of interest I lean closer to the mirror to examine my eyes from up close. The azure green eyes still sport the same purple ring as ever, though I could have sworn they have became smaller by a very small bit. Must be my imagination, after all ever since they appeared when I was 6 years old, all they did was to expand ever so slowly. According to the docs, they represent the status of my illness... With nothing really to hold me in the room, I decide to exit and bump into someone. It's a red-head boy wearing a green jacket, black trousers which leggings are folded up almost to his knees and a purplish shirt, with a backward put on baseball cap. He's holding his chin and I do so with the top of my head... Well, he's a half head taller than me. For a few seconds he glares at me, then starts talking. Well after a short while this guy does seem to get rather impatient and starts to point towards the elevator in the back of the corridor and repeating the same words, though one of them is standing out... 'Tsubaki'. Honestly I don't even understand what this guy wants when he just grabs my wrist and starts pulling me after him. I... guess I should go with him... Or at least I suppose... He leads me to the lift and I notice this was the second level, which I'll remember for later. He then pressed the button to the first level and we start moving. Only problem is he keeps talking, like non-stop... Is everyone a chatter-box around here? When the elevator opened, I could recognize the same entrance where I took the test earlier. There immediately I spot three persons, one of them standing near a table and some chairs is the same kid who I met earlier. The cheerful kid turns towards us and calls out, immediately the boy who escorted me down starts a conversation with him, so I take a look around in the meantime. To my right standing nearby one of the machines similar to the one in my... I think probably that's my room, well anyways there is a girl. She has grey hair, a pair of googles on her head, she wears a grey tank-top and a blue overall, although she let's the upper part of it hang around her waist. She greets me, or at least I think she does that and with her left she rubs an oily smear stain on her cheek. Is... that normal for her? I blink at her in surprise and she smiles back, reluctantly I do so and notice that on her right cheek there is a similar oily smear as well. There is a dark grey spiky haired old man, wearing black clothes and a dark brown cape thrown over his shoulders. One of his arms is held by a gauze, I think it might be broken while the other sports the same large black circle with the golden bandages that the white suited woman had from earlier. Come to think of it, both red-heads wear that large red bracelet... And I saw that on that... black thing earlier when I took the test, what is that anyways? I turn towards the grey haired girl and inspect her arm, but it doesn't seem so that she wears one. In the meantime the two reds finished talking and I'm now getting ushered downstairs. I can hear a 'Tsubaki' from the boy behind me and the woman in white down there turns towards us. Oh, so that's her name... Okay, I should try to memorize that then. The boy behind me pushes me forward and I move before Tsubaki then, as I turn around I can't see him anywhere... Meaning I'm left to this persons care once again... Which is great and all, but we can't find a point of understanding... Language barrier and I'm mute after all practically... So I'm just standing there, completely lost when I hear footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. It's a black haired man, which interestingly tends to cover his left eye even as he walks. He wears a long brown open jacket, brown shirts, grey pants and... some awesome boots! What? I mean they are AWESOME!!! Just like that! ... Awesome. As he walks towards me, he waves a greeting with his right and I notice the same red bracelet on him also. The girl behind the counter starts speaking to him. She's got a brownish red twin-tail and wears a uniform that consists of a shorts sleeve white dress and a corset type vest. I kinda missed her earlier today... Or yesterday, don't know how long I saw out... duh... Apparently, this man shook the gal off rather fast and stands in front of me. He's going to talk to me also, eh? I make a sour face and the man raises an eyebrow, well the only one visible as he sees my expression. Tsubaki then addresses him and they start to talk, leaving me out of the conversation. Well not like I would have understood anything from that anyways... It goes on for a while, then the woman leaves and I stay there with him. "Lindow." He says pointing at himself, I raise a questioning gaze and he repeats himself. Duh, he's trying to introduce himself... Well, names can breach the language barrier at least... "Sierra?" He asks pointing at me and I nod in response. "Lindow." He smiles and points at himself repeating his name once more, well I think that's his name so I nod in understanding. He then scratches the back of his head, although we managed to survive the introduction this is starting to become rather... Awkward... Then I head another set of footsteps and I look to my right and see a... THE HELL?! Who authorizes THIS kind of outfits?! I mean... Isn't she embarrassed in that getup? That... flimsy layer she uses to cover her chests is freaking held by a single thin line of cloth knotted in a bow, more on that her entire back is exposed... speaking of exposure, her legs aren't to mention for that, there is a ... piece of hair thin I don't even know what that is... half skirt? over her left leg and that's all... She's an exhibitionist... That's for sure... "Sakuya." Lindow said nodding towards her with his head, and the woman in question starts a conversation with this guy. In the end she is also chased away and She waves a greeting towards me before then, noticing that she does wear the same bracelet as the others. I just simply face palm at that and wait for what is to happen now. There isn't much time for that though as Lindow touches my shoulder and I look up to him. He gestures to follow him and I do so, we go up the stairs towards the other large enforced door. He pushes a large red button on the right side and it opens up to reveal a room. On both sides numerous large cases are placed in rows, very much similar to the one I saw during my Aptitude Test. In front of one, which looks a slightly different than the others does stand the grey haired, smear faced girl. "Licca." Lindow says to me, then walks to the girl and exchanges a few words. She turns towards me then gestures towards the case beside her. Lindow walks to a nearby one and picks it up easily. I mean... It must have to weight a TON, but he just casually picked it up like it wasn't made out... I mean it's heavy, I can tell... "Sierra." He says, and points at the case and imitates picking it up. I... WHAT?! You've got to be kidding me! I can't lift... THAT!! I point back at it, and he nods at me. I face palm and sigh in defeat. Okay, this is nuts. I can't lift this thi... Nevermind. Contrary to my expectation I could lift it, although it was kind of heavy. Licca says a few words to Lindow and he nods back with a smile. He calls my name once again, and gesture to follow him. So we walk to the end of this weapon room and there is a door. It does continue in a long hallway where at it's end there stand a variety of vehicles. He puts down the case he was holding in the backside of a open back jeep, and I do the same. To be honest my shoulders were killing me, and while I switched the heavy case of mines around a few times, definiately I wouldn't have been able to carry it for long without taking another pause. Lindow then sits in front to the drivers seat and calls to me. Where are we going? And what are these for? I so want to ask him, but that's kinda impossible... So I sit beside him and we drive off, we get to the large wall surrounding this Far Eastern base where a couple of guards stand... well guard. They affirm the identity of Lindow and we are let out through a large door. From there we start a journey with the jeep. It's impossible to miss that Lindow wants to try to start a conversation with me numerous times, though the unsurmountable barrier in our language seems to stop him from doing so. After a while, he decides to take out a smoke and ignite it, puffing away slowly as we travel. Our surroundings are mostly vast area, completely deserted. There are everywhere remains of a city, thrashed, full of holes and rubble. At numerous places it looks like something gigantic literally bit out bits and pieces out of the buildings themselves. And that makes me shudder. We stop inside the city in a district that is littered with the remains of numerous churches, Lindow parks the jeep below a sand dune and we step out of the car. He proceeds to the back and jumps on it before his case he brought with himself. He then inserts into the hole his right hand and the bracelet fits perfectly, there is a click and the compartment opens up. Is that... a Chainsaw?! ...Blade? A freaking huge blade with a chainsaw?! AWESOME!! With a smile proceeds to open up my case also. I can imagine my eyes literally glittering as I look at him in admiration. Wait... that's mine, isn't it? Oh wait... I'm a God Eater aren't I? That means I have fight Aragami... On the other hand... I got something cool too inside, don't I?! What can I say, my dissapointment when I saw the inside was heavy... Inside was a small black rod, with the red bracelet attached on it's middle. I pick up the... thing and look at it with a grimace. Lindow laughs at my reaction, then lugs his awesome chainsaw over his shoulders. "Chupacabra." He says and points at my stick. I hate and envy you... You know that? I follow him as we walk around this part of the city, apparently looking for something. I am fairly sure we are looking for Aragami, and truth to be honest I so do NOT want to find anything at all... "Sierra." Lindow calls to me and I notice he stopped on the corner of a halfway collapsed church. He is peeking over the side and I can hear movement and a grumbling noise from where he is looking towards. Curiously I look towards that and saw a monster walking slowly with it's back towards us. "Ogreteru." He calls it, and I stare at the large monstrosity. It's clearly much larger than me, both in width and height. I would say over 2 metres tall and close to that wide. It's a mighty beast walking on two legs, it's body and legs are dark brown colored. It's head and tail are pure white while a light brown fur covers it's back. The head is covered with a large skeleton frame and two really large fangs are protruding from it's lower jaw. The tail has an elaborate design on it's topside and eight smaller spikes adorning it's end, four on each side while a much larger grey one erupts from the middle. The beast the stops and turns from left to right, roaring as it searches probably for prey. "Sierra." My partner calls and he points at the pathetic thing in my hand, he then stabs his weapon that is the target of my jealousy into the ground and imitates grabbing onto it, twisting and pulling it apart. Since it is evident he wants me to do so, I grab onto both ends of the stick and try to twist it. Nothing... I try again, but it doesn't work. With a grimace I raise my... excuse of a weapon towards Lindow, but he quickly steps back and grabs onto his own. I spin around fast, anticipating the worst, but the Ogre is still just standing in spot not budging an inch. I breath out in relaxation and offer the weapon to Lindow once again. He shakes his head and points at me. Figures... I have to learn it by myse--- WHAT THE HELL?! As I grimace and try again, unexpectedly I succeed and the stick suddenly expands. From that tiny state, it expanded into a long pole with over four meters in length easily. It turned into a pole or something like that... The problem is, it bore into the ground and now I'm 3 metres elevated above ground level. In my fright I've grabbed onto it tight and, this thing lifted me with ease. Lindow stares at me as I hover over him and he silently chuckles. Don't just laugh DAMMIT! While I was thinking on how to get down from here without hurting myself, the ground gives in and I crash down painfully. I look up at Lindow who scratches the back of his head and offers a hand to me to help me get up. Then a roar echoes and I can hear stomping footsteps closing in on us. Can I be more unlucky than this?! I wince and stand up quickly, my failure from before managed to catch the attention of the Ogre and it targeted us. Lindow stands in front of me and gestures towards my weapon to pick it up. I do so and almost stumble as I fumble around trying to find the correct way of holding my pole. How come I get stuck with such a thing? Why couldn't I get THAT?! I wanted a chainsaw blade too!! Or anything that isn't ... THIS!! I'm fuming around and finally manage to get a good grip on the handle of it. Lindow in the meantime with a bored expression, while puffing his smoke stares at the Ogre, which roars at him after stopping close by. The Aragami then leans forward, raising it's tail high and the spikes on the tip of it's tail start to expand. Then with a roar the beast steps forward, and flings it's tail towards Lindow letting the spikes loose. Before I could even scream inwardly at him to dodge, with another bored expression he swatted the incoming spikes away easily. I probably had a stupefied expression as I saw the Ogre once again raise it's tail to repeat the attack. Only to have it similarly batted away by Lindow. He then calls out to me, and gestures to his weapon, then points at mines. Right... So, I need to learn to battle these things... While he keeps it occupied, I'm going to attack. I nod back at him and circle around, the beast ignores me doing so and repeats to fire a third volley and I can imagine it being easily parried this time too. Makes me wonder, why the hell does it do that if it knows that it's not working? I then got into position. This is a pole, so I need to hit that thing, right? So, I raise it high above my head with both of my arms and smack it down on top the skull of that monster. Immediately it spins around to face the new attacker, me and I can see Lindow sigh. THIS IS COMPLETELY USELESS!! It didn't even scratch that Ogre! I throw the pole weapon away as the Ogre starts to run at me, and I decide to run from it. Lindow intercepts the beast, and with a large swipe of it's chainsaw blade he flips it to the side. With the monster downed, I can let out a relaxed breath. "Sierra!" He calls and points at my pole. I shake my head and he calls again and gestures to pick it up. If I could I would have grumbled doing so, but I did as ordered. The Aragami in the meantime managed to stand up, only for being it flipped once again by Lindow with ease. How come I can't do jack?! This is frustrating... He then lifts his weapon with a hand higher in the air then points at it's handle. I take a closer look and he pulls at the end of it. Suddenly his weapon bursts open, from the middle a black mass starts pouring and forms into a black maw with numerous eyes. The parts of his weapon are on it's sides while the blade of it turned into something like it's tongue. Awesome!! Lindow then swings his now monstrous weapon down, which bites into the Ogre while it is trying to stand up. He aimed at the legs and the maw slammed shut around them. with a powerful pull, he tears the weapon away, literally ripping one of the Ogre's legs out. I then watch with jaw slacked as his weapon literally eats that part of the Aragami and as the monster howls in pain and falls back to the ground. He then sighs and starts talking, but I don't understand it at all. However he does point to the hilt of his weapon and then to me. That is when I understand that I need to do the same, so I grab the hilt of my pole then search for the same spot at the end where I saw from him. I found a switch there, and as I turn it I can extend the hilt drawing a longer substance out from it similar to his. Then when I expect for my weapon to transform like his, it does something else. It starts to compact, reducing it's size to a slightly over a meter, but from the thin pole it starts to expand near the hilt. Then a crack appeared at the tip and it zigzagged towards me faster than I could react. Before I could even throw away the now transformed pole, the cracks opened and formed into something like jagged forceps. He whistles seeing my new weapon then nods with his head towards the Ogre. Which in the meantime because it couldn't stand up anymore started to spin around on the ground in self defense, erecting his tail and trying to fling at us his spikes. Although that was a futile attempt at even the closest of those attacks missed us ways away. So I stop before it, then as I saw from Lindow swing down with my weapon. The two ends of the jagged mouth close and tears through the other leg of the Ogre, sending it into a painful frenzy of flailing and rolling around on the ground. I blink at how easily it was torn off where the two parts bit together. I can see the remaining leg of the Ogre excluding a black smoke similar to the one I saw during the Aptitude test. However I'm more intrigued by the strange feeling that is now circling within me. To make it short, I feel more alive than... well alive. Hard to describe, but I feel like I could do literally anything I wanted to and even more. Of course, I can't speak still... I drop my shoulders after the failed try and sigh. Lindow then walks to my side with a smile and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he gestures towards me with a nod. I then look back with a questioning look then he points towards my weapon. I look at it, but don't see anything strange with it. Or well, I don't actually know if it's strange or not. It's still the open jagged forceps like form, it should be supposed to be like that, is it not? Lindow then raises his weapon and points at the hilt, and gestures to pull the end of it inwards. I then understand what he means and raise mines and do as he showed. Nothing happened, out of curiosity I try to pull it out like before it changed, yet that's a failure as well. My previous pole of a weapon is now turned into this... form, apparently permanently? Why isn't there a manual for this thing?!... Possibly in english that is... Lindow then sighs and walks to the Ogre and with a swing of his weapon, lobs it's head off. The beasts body stops moving abruptly and more of the black stuff starts pouring out of it. He then calls to me, as I walk towards and he gestures plunging the weapon into the monsters body. I follow that without a question, but the forceps like jaws won't close. I... repeat it a few more time, but nothing. I turn towards Lindow with a quizzical expression and he scratches his head. Raising his weapon high, he once again transforms it into the maw then brings it down on the Aragami. The black jaws dig deep into it's body then pull a large blueish orb out of it. The color of it turns into golden and the weapon swallows that before returning to it's original bladed chainsaw-like form. He calls for me then as we walk back towards where we left the jeep. Before arriving there I could feel the weapon in my hand starting to be turning heavier and I notice that it started to close and mend itself, forming once again the way too lengthy pole it took on earlier. I quickly step forward and grab Lindow's shoulder and point at my weapon as it similarly turned back, he then scratches the back of his head and imitates the twisting motion with his free hand. After that he gets up to the back compartment and stores his weapon in the case. I try to twist the handle in the opposite direction, and this time the pole shrinks to the smaller size ready to fit in it's case. We depart after that swiftly and return to the base once again. We bring the weapons to their rightful storage place and enter the lobby area. He points at a nearby seat and goes down the stairs and starts talking with the girl behind the counter. Shortly after he comes and and we walk towards the elevator, where he presses the fourth levels button. The two of us enter one of the side doors each, and I can see a medical attendant coming in. Figures... Once again with the check-ups... --- End of Chapter 2016,02,17 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic